


Christmas Countdown 2017

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Christmas Countdown, Affection, Baking, Bells, Blankets, Bonds, But its at least here, Camera, Candles, Christmas Lights, Christmas market, Confusion, Cookies, Cozy, Decorating, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Gifts, Glitter, Holoforms, Home, Hot Chocolate, Human AU, I don't even know what these summaries are, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ice Skating, Kisses, Laughter, Light up Flower Crowns, Lights, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Nightmare, Ornaments, Pajamas, Photos, Picture, Pranks, Questions, Scarfs, Short Jazz, Snow, Snowball Fight, So many Fandoms!, Stars, Stress, Super Late Chirstmas Countdown, Traditions, car decor, craft, decorations, fireplace, injuries, paint, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: A Christmas Countdown, where I will (Hopefully) upload a fic everyday....After I catch up.Now with fandoms in the chapter name.





	1. Decorate (Transformers Human AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl takes Jazz to see the town’s streets.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> This is set in a different Universe to my main Human AU.

Jazz skipped down the street, a wide smile covering his face. The visor covering his eyes caught the light of the fairy lights lining the street. Behind him Chase followed, a small smile on his face. 

The streets were lit up brightly and various decorations were dotted about. Every colour covered the area. The entirety of the small down was decorated with Christmas decorations. 

Jazz was in awe. The short man skipped back to Chase and took the taller’s hand. “Prowl! Why didn’t ya tell me earlier your hometown did this much! It’s incredible, man!”

The tall man chuckled and pulled Jazz towards him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “I wanted to surprise you. I’m glad you like it.”

The shorter man beamed and leaned up on his toes to press a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. “Thank ya, love! Now, come on! Let’s go explore!”

Prowl smiled as his small lover dragged him down the decorated street.


	2. Red and Green (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Twins decide to prank Optimus. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Story had only been up about an hour and had 24 hits. Thank you everyone!

It had been a really plain week for the Autobots. No attacks, or raids. Just nothing. Everyone was starting to get restless and on high alert. Tension was high and more than one fight broke out. The officers were stressed and Prowl was close to snapping. 

The twins decided to take it into their own hands to lighten the mood.

“TWWWWIIIIINNNNNNNSSSSS!”  
The entirety of the base’s personnel jumped, surprised at their Prime’s shout. 

“WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO, YOU’LL BOTH BE SPENDING THE REST OF THE MONTH IN THE BRIG!!”

Autobots had to press against the wall the avoid a collision with the twin red and gold blurs. They watched the cackling pair with wide optics. They yelped when a very angry red and green blurr dashed past. 

“Optimus?!” Prowl yelped.

The responding growl was all the answer the former enforcer needed to just walk away. 

By the end of the day the twins were in the brig, and a very pissed off Optimus was in the wash racks trying to scrub off the green paint that made him look like a Christmas decoration.


	3. Snow (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall at the Ark!
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Living in the desert meant that the Autobots survived through scorching hot days and freezing nights. It was rare that something broke the cycle. They had experienced snow before, when the Decepticons were messing with the Earth’s core, and had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Waking up two weeks before Christmas and seeing the outside of the base covered in - for the average sized Cybertronian - knee deep snow was a surprising.

“Well then. What now?” Bumblebee said as he stood beside Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, and the Twins.

“This may make patrols a bit difficult,” Jazz said as his visor flashed brightly. “But it means a whole lotta fun!”

The short black and white mech leaped out into the snow and was immediately buried up to his hips. He giggled gleefully and turned towards the others.

“Come on! Let’s have a snowball fight!” The Polyhexian rolled up a snowball and threw it at his mate, hitting the Praxian square in the chest plates.

Prowl smirked evilly and his wings flared briefly. “Oh. It. Is. _On_.”

The shorter mech squealed joyfully as Prowl pounced, tackling him into the snow. Jazz squirmed and giggled, as Prowl gently wrestled with him through the snow. The other Autobots chuckled, and soon enough majority of the base was outside, mucking around in the snow.

Snow flew everywhere as mechs wrestled, had snowball fights, built snowbots and made snow angels. Joyful squeals and laughs echoed throughout the area.

Everyone was having fun, and that was all that mattered. They didn’t care how childish they looked, or how cold they became. They just wanted to take advantage of the break they had to relax and have fun.


	4. Christmas Tree (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Tree!
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Sorry about the long wait but I caught a bad cold, then had camp and now I'm finally catching up!  
> Not sure how many will go up today, only those that get edited enough. Previous chapters have been edited if you want to check them out.

It was Christmas time and the _Ark_ was buzzing with excitement. Every bot loved the holiday times, it reminded them of some festivities back on Cybertron. The decorating of the Christmas tree was one of the favourites. The younger bots - Bumblebee, Bluestreak and the Twins - enjoyed it the most and would do it every year. The other bots would shift who would help out, but at least one officer was always present. This year Jazz and Skyfire were helping out.

Sparkplug said purchasing a live Pine tree was the best way to have a Christmas tree, with the bonus of a nice pine smell. Hound had been against it at first but after everyone agreeing to put the tree, and its roots, in a bucket of soil everything was okay.

The tree was decorated with a bright red and a soft blue, Autobot colours, plus some silver thrown in. Baubles, Tinsel, bows, bells, fairy lights, and handmade decorations covered the pine. Every bot had made a decoration for the tree, and every year they went up. On the back of each of those decorations had the creator’s name, though some you could tell who had made it without the name.

Smiles and laughter filled the rec room. On looking bots, stopping by for Energon, watched with smiles as the decorators goofed about. Jazz wrapped Skyfire with tinsel the best he could, and in retaliation the shuttle wrapped Jazz’s shoulders and helm in fairy lights. Sideswipe and Bluestreak draped bells off random places on Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee walked around with bows tied to his helm horns.

By the time the tree was finished, Skyfire having placed the star on top, the decorators where covered in glitter and tinsel strands. Everyone was smiling and looking at the tree proudly, which was all lit up and cheerful.


	5. Stars (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro seeks comfort from the Stars.
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Trackie Pants = Sweat Pants
> 
> There was more to this but it doesn't fit the prompt and I don't like it, so it will forever stay in the doc.

It was early morning, very early morning, when Shiro was awoken by nightmares. The black paladin’s eyes were wide and sweat ran down his body. His white forelock pressed against his forehead and his right arm ached. Slowly, he took deep breaths until the panic subsided. 

There was no way he was going back to sleep, so Shiro slipped out of bed. The black lion hoodie that Lance had made for him was slipped on and snuggled into. Shiro threw on some trackie pants and his boots before sneaking out of his room. 

The tall man wandered through the corridors, not really thinking where he was going, just letting his feet guide him. They brought him to the command centre, where thousands of stars where on display. The room was thankfully empty, and Shiro flopped into his chair. He leaned back and watched the stars. 

It was almost Christmas back home on Earth. The rest of the paladins were pretty excited, and had dragged Allura and Coran into the excitement too. They didn’t have much, just a holographic tree, some lights and a few small presents. Space malls and friendly planets had been the key sources. 

Shiro sighed. He wished he could give his team more. A real Christmas. Preferably on Earth. But there was nothing more he could do. They were out in space, with a universe to defend.

Shiro gazed at the stars for hours, quickly losing track of time. He let his thoughts wander. He didn’t know how long it had been before his eyes started to droop, his tiredness catching up to him. The tall man curled into himself, snuggling into the soft cushions of the chair and the fluffy jumper.


	6. Ornaments (Transformers G1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Autobots first Christmas!
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

It was almost Christmas time, or at least that was what the humans were saying. It would be the Autobots first Christmas on Earth. It was nice, and reminded them of some festivities back on Cybertron. 

Spike, Sparkplug and Carly had been educating them all on Christmas - how to celebrate it, and it's true meaning. Every bot was really excited. Carly had told them all that something her family did was make their own Christmas ornaments. The idea had excited everyone and soon they were busy making their own ornaments for their tree. Every bot made something that was special to them, but was still Christmasy.

Jazz made a music note that had tinsel waving around it, a star and bauble at the bottom. Prowl made a datapad and stylist, with an Autobot symbol in the middle and fairy lights around the edges. Hound made a mini Christmas tree and Ratchet made a wrench wrapped in a ribbon. 

After many hours of hard work everyone had finished. All the ornaments were made of wood, foam, paper, or a mix of the three. Everyone was proud of their work and couldn't wait to get a tree so they could hang them on it.


	7. Scarfs (Transformers Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has a little surprise for Prowl.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> I went back and looked over the other chapters and realised I made a heap of typos. They are now fixed, hopefully the future chapters won't be as bad.

Jazz giggled as he bounced up the stairs toward his and Chase’s apartment, a shopping bag in hand. He skipped down the hallway, and towards the apartment door, once he reached their floor. Jazz unlocked the door and threw it open. 

“Prowler, I'm home!” Jazz called out. 

“Hello, love.” Prowl called back, his voice originating from the living room.

Jazz trotted cheerfully into the living room and leaned down to give his lover, whom was lying on the couch with his laptop, a kiss. “I brought us something.”

Chase raised an eyebrow and looked at the bag suspiciously. “It's not going to try and kill us is it?”

“No!” Jazz looked at Chase with a wounded expression. “It's harmless!”

The short man pulled the objects out of the bag with a bright smile and held them out to his lover. “I brought us scarfs!”

Both of the scarfs were primarily black and white, but each with some features. One was slightly smaller with a stripe of blue and red down the middle, the same colour as the Martini stripes on Jazz’s Porsche, and the shorter man’s name at the ends. The other scarf had a single bright red stripe down the middle and Chase’s name at the ends. 

Chase’s expression softened and he gave Jazz a soft smile. “You brought us custom scarfs?”

Jazz nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I'm going to throw them in the wash so we can use them tomorrow. Apparently it's going to snow.”

Prowl nodded before grabbing the front of Jazz’s shirt and pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Thank you, love. I love them and you.”

Jazz smiled softly. “I'm glad you like it, and I love you too.”


	8. Hot Chocolate (Brave Police)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brave Police are introduced to a classic warm drink!
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Holoform’s are solid, and act like a normal human.  
> Bold - English speaking

Deckard looked at the mug in his hands with curious eyes, from his place on Gunmax’s lap. “Yuuta… Are you sure our holoform’s can drink this?”

“Yeah!” The small boy said as he handed the other Brave’s their mugs. “Mr. Toudou said that the holoforms act like normal humans.

Gunmax chuckled and placed his head on Deckard’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the shorter’s waist. “Don’t worry, **love**. It’s safe, and it tastes good.”

Deckard raised the mug to his lips and took a tentative sip. His eyes brightened and he jolted slightly at the delicious taste. Gunmax chuckled again and kissed the blue haired man’s cheek.

“It’s good! What is it Yuuta?” Deckard questioned the boy.

“Hot chocolate!” Yuuta chirped from his seat, as he swung his legs back and forth.

The other Brave’s looked at the couple with fond eyes as they drank their own hot chocolate. They all enjoyed the drink, it made them feel warm inside, but the best part of this break while they tested their holoforms was watching Deckard relax. Gunmax had a knack for making their leader relax, and with the help of the hot chocolate, Deckard was soothing rapidly.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing. They ignored the snow outside and just enjoyed the warmth they gathered from each other and the hot chocolate.


	9. Christmas Market (Brave Police)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markets!
> 
> This is inspired by something I did with my family but just more like how I pictured it would look.  
> And the light up flower crown is inspired by the one I purchased while there and love to bits.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Holoform’s are solid, and act like a normal human.

Deckard walked down the brightly lit street, tightly holding Gunmax’s hand. Christmas lights and other decorations covered the area, with small stands on either side of the road. People were everywhere and soft music played in the background. 

Gunmax watched his lover fondly through his visor. Deckard looked so innocent, his eyes wide and face bright. The short man turned to Gunmax and smiled brightly at him. Gunmax smiled at him in return and tugged him a bit closer so he was able to wrap his arm around Deckard’s waist. Deckard purred and snuggled into Gunmax’s side as they walked. 

Deckard perked up as a stand captured his attention. He looked up at Gunmax and smiled softly when he saw the colourful Christmas lights reflecting off the taller’s visor. Deckard gently pulled away and pulled Gunmax over to the stall. Deckard’s eyes amber eyes brightened as he looked at the rainbow of light up flower crowns. 

Deckard brightly looked up at Gunmax again, bouncing slightly. He turned back to the lady who ran the stall and pointed to a white flower crown. “This one please.”

The lady smiled and handed him the flower crown. Deckard paid her before putting on his flower crown, flicking the switch so it lit up with a soft light. Gunmax gently tugged on Deckard’s hand and pulled him away from the stand. Gunmax turned to face Deckard and smiled softly at him. He leaned down and captured the other’s lips in a gentle kiss. Deckard squeaked and went bright red, but kissed back. They broke apart with smiles of their faces and the soft, colourful glow of Christmas lights surrounding them.


	10. Mistletoe (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Paladins...
> 
> This one is meh...
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> (This is the real Space Dad)

The castle was full of Christmas cheer. Strings of fairy lights lit up the hallways in bright colours. Mistletoe decorated some doorways, and a holographic tree sat in the lounge. It wasn’t much but it was enough for them all. Everyone was together and celebrating.

Shiro and Matt walked down the hallway together, both smiling brightly. The entered the lounge and were greeted with a shout. They both jumped slightly and looked at the couch with wide eyes. They saw Pidge standing up and pointing to them gleefully - Lance, Hunk and Keith stood behind her all grinning. They both blinked before looking up, and saw mistletoe.

“Well…” Shiro chuckled and turned towards the shorter male.

Matt smirked as he looked up at Shiro.

No further words were exchanged before Shiro leaned down, scooped Matt up, and kissed him passionately. Matt wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, one arm around the black paladin’s neck and tangled the other hand in the black hair. 

Shiro and Matt broke apart panting. Matt untangled himself and let Shiro place him back on the floor. Pidge cackled gleefully and the rest of the paladins were also laughing. Shiro and Matt exchanged a loving glance before joining their space family.


	11. Black and White (Transformers Human AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz decorates while Prowl is at work.
> 
> This was on one of the Prompt lists I was using for inspiration for my own, and I just had to write Jazz/Prowl, besides it let me use this Pinterest OTP Prompt I found.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Prompt: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/705376360359956820/

Jazz flittered around the living room, cheerfully humming a Christmas tune. He had finished work early that day, so since Christmas was coming he dragged out the decorations and started working. He cleaned up the area then started to pull everything out.

They never did much, never needed to, but it was enough. Jazz pulled out a few little trinkets and placed them on the fireplace mantle. He put a wreath on the front door. The kitchen table was draped in a Christmas tablecloth, and a cute little reindeer statue was put in the centre. 

Lastly he turned to the tree. It was a decent size, fake green pine and the ends of the branches lit up with colourful lights when plugged in and turned on. Most of their decorations for the tree were black and white, with some blue, red and a touch of silver thrown in. It was simple and pretty. They placed it in the corner so it was out of the way but still a focus. 

The visored man smiled cheerfully as he hung the baubles. The were all the same size and round shape, made of plastic in black and white. Next came the plastic silver bells, then the sort of diamond shaped red and blue baubles. 

As Jazz was digging around for the tinsel the door opened. He popped up and grinned at the sight of his lover. 

“Prowler! Your home!”

Chase smiled and walked over. The taller man lent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jazz's lips. Jazz hummed and kissed back. They broke apart after a moment, smiling softly. 

“I see you have almost finished the Christmas decorations.” Chase pushed himself upright. 

“Yeah! It's only fair I do it this year. You did it all by yourself last year.”

Chase smiled. “You were so busy. I had to do something.”

Jazz grinned back. “I know. And I appreciated it. But can ya do me one favour and hang the lights up? I can't reach.”

Chase kissed Jazz's forehead. “Of course, love.”

Jazz beamed before going back to his search for the tinsel. Chase shook his head with mirth then picked up the strand of lights. Carefully he untangled them, then grabbed a small stool. He pushed the stool against the wall before using it so he could reach the clips on the walls, just below the top, safely. 

Jazz gave a triumphant cry when he found the silver tinsel and pulled it out of the box. He skipped over to the tree and, starting from the top, wrapped the tinsel around the tree. Chase smiled over his shoulder at his lover, chuckling softly. After he was done Jazz stepped back and admired his work. 

“Oh! The star!” Jazz trotted back over to the boxes and dug around for the silver star.

He pulled it out and gently unwrapped it from the newspaper it was in. The star was plastic, like the other decorations, but Jazz had customised it. He had painted it so it was silver instead of gold then - with some metallic blue, red and black paint - added some details. In the middle of the star was a small black circle and branching from, it to go through the middle of each of the star’s five points, was a red and blue stripe. 

Jazz smiled again and walked back over to the tree in the corner. He moved close and reached up on the tips of his toes to put the star on top. Jazz frowned when he realised he was too short. The tree was new, Chase had brought it last year after the old one had died horribly. The last one he had just been able to reach the top for the star but this one was bigger, more luscious, and slightly taller. 

Jazz shuffled a little closer and tried again. He huffed when he failed. The visored man stepped back and frowned at the tree.

Chase chuckled and stepped off the stool, as he had finished up with the lights. He walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jazz pouted and leaned into Chase then squeaked in surprise as the taller man lifted him up. 

“Chase! What are ya doing!?” Jazz hissed as the taller man walked closer to the tree. 

“Lifting you up so you can reach the top of the tree.” Chase smiled. 

Jazz blushed and wiggled a bit before leaning forward and carefully placing the star on top of the tree. He smiled happily when Chase put him back on the ground but didn't let go. They stepped back a bit and admired Jazz’s work. 

No words need to be exchanged to express thanks, just the silent love and gratitude in the air. Jazz turned around in his lovers arms, leaned up, and pressed a kiss to Chase’s lips. 

“Love ya, Prowl.” Jazz murmured against Chase’s lips. 

Chase pressed another kiss to his lovers lips. “Love you too, Jazzy.”


	12. Cozy by the Fire (Transformers Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth and Fluff after a long day.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> See Human AU for names.

The fire crackled quietly in the background as it warmed the living room. It was late and everyone was tired. It had been a long and cold working day. The snow had made everything much tougher, and everyone crankier.

Jazz and Chase were snuggled close together on the couch. Jazz was sprawled across Chase’s chest and Chase had his arms wrapped around the smaller’s waist. A fluffy blanket was thrown over the top of them, adding to the coziness. 

Ray and Gabriel were pressed against each other on the loveseat. Ray was leaning against Gabriel’s side, and the taller man had his arm wrapped around the blond. With his other hand Gabriel combed through Ray’s blond hair softly. A blanket was draped across their laps.

Alexander was flopped on the floor in a pile of pillows. A blanket was spread over his lower back and legs. The teenager was already fast asleep in his pile of fluff. 

Orion was sitting in the arm chair, a blanket over his lap and a book in hand. He quietly read his book as the couples cuddled and Alex slept. 

The warmth from the fire made everyone even more tired, and the coziness of the blankets made them feel comfortable. Soon everyone was either sleeping or dozing. Orion’s book was limp in his hand as he too fell asleep.


	13. Bells (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bell pranks.
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Honestly this isn't such a bad idea. XD

The young Paladins giggled gleefully. While searching for Christmas decorations they had found a small box of bells. Pidge being the cheeky gremlin she was suggested that they tie one to Shiro so they didn't keep losing him. They had all cracked up laughing for a solid five minutes before grabbing a string of bells and setting of in search of Shiro. 

Wide smirks covered all four of their faces as the crept through the hallways. Allura and Coran looked at them with slight concern but left them be. They found Shiro in a room that resembled an office, slumped over in his chair and using his arms as a pillow. The black paladin was fast asleep with paperwork spread out in front of him. 

The four teenagers exchanged evil grins before Keith crept forward with the bells and some weird super strong glue. Carefully and quietly the red paladin wrapped the bells around Shiro's galra arm and glued the ends down. Shiro stirred slightly, causing everyone to freeze, but stayed asleep. The other Paladins breathed a sigh of relief. 

Keith quickly finished up and they all skedaddled out of the room really fast. They sprinted down the hallway stifling giggling and dove into the lounge. The moment they were inside, and the door was shut, they started to howl with laughter. They used one another to stay standing upright.

“Oh, man. Shiro is going to be so pissed.” Lance cackled. 

Everyone nodded in agreement before settling down on the couch to wait for their leaders reaction. Everyone now and then one of them would giggle, and soon the rest would follow. They talked aimlessly as they waited. They knew they were going to be in deep trouble, but they didn't care. The prank was relatively harmless, and totally worth it.


	14. Message

Okay.  
I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but it soon will be.

This will be deleted after.

I have almost finished up with the Countdown.   
Their are just a few prompts I'm slightly stuck on.

Hopefully by new year all of them will be up.  
I'm planning to finish most of them today, do the last ones tomorrow (Aka 2am) then edit and upload (At a decent hour).

I would upload the ones that are completed if I wouldn't get confused.   
I want to upload them all in order so I don't mess myself over and get confused over which ones are and aren't uploaded. 

I want to also do a New Year special so keep an eye out for that!

I'm going to spam write my unfinished stories then upload them too.  
Most are Human AU. One is a crossover holoform. And a few are Mechs.  
Some are complete but need to be typed up.  
After that I will get to writing normally. May write some more for the Music AUs (If you want to see some of that comment so!)   
I may also do some more of the Short Drabbles, but those are mostly for when I need a quick boost. 

I don't see any of these to be posted before New year, apart from the special and Countdown. 

~PrimeAutobots

(I may also actually finish some of my art that needs to be done too!  
*Glares at the half finished Art Trade* I will get to you..)


	15. Ice Skating (Rescue Bots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lake has frozen over and everyone is excited.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Chase shivered from the cold and pressed closer to Heatwave. It was snowing quite heavily and the air was chilly. Cody and Graham has noticed that the lake had frozen over in a thick ice sheeting. The Burns had become super excited and started to rave on about something called ‘ice skating’. The mechs had been confused but after an explanation of what ice skating was, they too were excited to skate. The Burns were willing to teach them how to skate, which they were thankful for. Everyone had dashed around gathering gear and warm clothes, the rescue bots shifting to their holoforms, before heading to the lake. 

Heatwave wrapped his arm around Chase and pulled the blue haired man closer. The redhead radiated heat, which was just what Chase wanted. The short blue haired man started to purr softly as Heatwave gently stroked his side. 

Blades and Boulder were eagerly waiting by the edge of the ice, impatient to start learning. The Burns smiled with amusement and hurried over, quickly starting to have there fun on the ice or teach Blades and Boulder.

Chase and Heatwave had their skates on, but for that moment, both were content to just bask in each others presence before joining in. The young couple watched their team and partners with found amusement as they mucked around on the ice.


	16. Candles (Transformers Human AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Magnus needs some soothing.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Roddy flittered around the lounge room quickly, hastily preparing things before his boyfriend arrived. Magnus had been visibly stressed the past few days, due to the upcoming holidays, which meant he was super stressed. Magnus didn't show stress easily. 

Roddy went through his checklist. Candles, yep. Blankets, check. Pillows, yes. Low lighting, yup. Nibbles, on the kitchen counter. Mild wine, also on the counter. 

Roddy zipped into the kitchen and grabbed the forgotten items. He placed them on the coffee table and double checked everything again. The young man nodded with satisfaction once he was sure everything was ready. 

The redhead jumped slightly when he heard the door unlocking. He quickly looked down at his clothes - a soft and comfy red, orange and yellow sweater, comfy pants and socks. He bounced over to the apartment door as it opened. 

“Mags!” He cried and threw his arms around his boyfriend. 

Magnus smiled softly and looked down at the shorter man as he closed the door.

“Roddy.” The blue haired man hummed and placed a kiss on the other’s forehead. 

Roddy squeaked then pulled his boyfriend towards the bedroom. “I have a pair of comfy clothes for you. Go get changed then meet me in the lounge room.”

Magnus rumbled softly in agreement and did as he was told. The tall man returned shortly after dressed in a blue and white sweater, comfy pants and socks. Roddy was waiting, gently bouncing. He grinned when his boyfriend emerged and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the living room. 

Magnus’ mouth dropped open when he saw what the younger man had done. He looked at the redhead with shock and the other male beamed. He gently pushed Magnus onto the couch then curled into his side.

“I saw how stressed you where and I heard candles are very soothing. Do you like it?” Roddy looked up at the other with sparkling eyes.

Magnus smiled softly and wrapped his arm around the other. “Yes. I do. Thank you Roddy.”

Magnus gave Roddy a soft kiss before the two sat back to enjoy the food and wine.


	17. Glitter (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glitter + Jazz = Trouble.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Where Jazz had acquired such a large amount of glitter, nobody would know. 

What made him think it was a good idea to make a glitter bomb then use it untested in battle was another thing that would go unexplained.

Everyone was rightfully amused and/or annoyed.

Glitter covered everything and everyone.

It was meant for only the Decepticons but it was untested, and experiments never go right on the first try.

After a few moments of stunned silence there was a snort before someone broke into a giggle fit. That someone happened to be Jazz. The sparkly mech ended up having to lean on his mate, Prowl, for support as he was laughing that hard. Prowl’s doorwings twitched and he shook his head in slight mirth and annoyance. 

Soon more mechs broke into laughter. The twins, Bluestreak, Skywarp, all the cassettes, Blaster, Bumblebee. Soon the entire battlefield was laughing. It took a while, but once everyone had calmed down they agreed for both sides to retreat and clean up. Rumour was it that Jazz ended up sleeping on the couch that night, but no one was certain.


	18. Baking (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is in the kitchen. 
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> (Sorry it's so short, I was stuck)

Hunk beamed as he took the cookies out of the oven. With Coran’s help they had worked out a recipe that actually tasted like cookies. It had taken many failed attempts and the kitchen was a huge mess. Hunk was just grateful for the other’s help and that they were ready in time for Christmas.


	19. Christmas Lights (Brave Police)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new experience for the BP on their first Christmas.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

The mechs looked around in awe at the Decker room. Someone, they weren’t sure who, had decked out the room in Christmas lights and decorations. Lights were hung on the ceiling and around the tops of desks. A Christmas tree sat up by Yuuta’s desk. Tisel was wrapped around the monitor. Christmas shaped metal plates were attached to the backs of chairs and a few baubles were dotted around the ceiling. 

Yuuta giggled softly at the mechs reactions before turning of the light switch. There were a few startled yelps before Yuuta flicked the switch for the Christmas lights. Soft exclamations of awe left the mechs as they watched the soft lights with curiosity.


	20. Antlers (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car decor is odd.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> (Sorry it's so short, I was stuck)

Jazz cackled as he read the packet Carly had presented to him. “Car Antlers!? What.” The mech laughed harder. “You humans are so odd. Do people actually put these on their vehicles?”

Carly giggled and nodded. “It’s to make the car festive and make them look like reindeer.”

The pair just continued to laugh at the mental image.


	21. Home (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is home and injured.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Prowl anxiously waited outside the medbay for his mate. He had sent Jazz on a long important mission and the mech had returned quite battered. Fortunately Jazz had sustained no fatal injuries, but he did have some quite serious ones. It had been a roughly two week mission and Prowl was quite worried about his mate. It normally took Jazz a week or two to calm down post mission. 

A few other mechs - namely Blaster, Optimus, and Bumblebee - where also waiting outside the medbay. Ratchet had made it clear that Jazz would be released that day but he would be in a fair amount of pain. 

Finally, after roughly six hours, the medbay doors opened revealing Jazz and Ratchet. Prowl smiled and speed walked towards his mate. Ratchet nodded at the Praxian, giving him permission to take the Polyhexian. Prowl gently took Jazz’s hand and led the shorter to their quarters. The other mechs just smiled and watched, glad their friend was okay. 

Prowl keyed open their door and hurried Jazz inside. Once the door closed Prowl bent down and kissed Jazz firmly. Jazz hummed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Prowl’s shoulders. They separated gently after a few moments. 

“Welcome home, Jazz.” Prowl murmured against his bonded’s lips before sealing them in another loving kiss.


	22. Pajamas (Brave Police)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs fluffy pajamas!
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Holoform’s are solid, and act like a normal human.

Gunmax, Deckard, Duke, Shadowmaru and Kagero were all huddled together on the floor at the Tonowaga house. Earlier Azuki and Kurumi had taken the whole team shopping for something called ‘pajamas’. The girls had said the clothing was for sleeping in. None of them minded that much as the clothing was warm and soft. 

The build team had been needed on duty afterwards but the rest of the mechs were free. Yuuta had suggested that the mechs still using their holoforms come back to his place so they could watch the Christmas movies that always aired at this time of year. 

They all thoroughly enjoyed it. The movies were pleasant and the blankets warm. Each other's body heat and the pajamas fluffiness were lovely. Deckard was sitting in Gunmax’s lap, the green haired man stroking the shorter man’s blue hair. Duke was leaning against the couch and the twins were pressed against one another, craving closeness after being separated for so long. The entire room was filled with love and warmth.


	23. Gifts (Rescue Bots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are not always getting. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> (Sorry it's so short, I was stuck)

The bots watched the town with wide smiles on their faces. Delivering the bread to the people of Griffin Rock had been enjoyable, but they were all tired. While they would not receive many physical gifts, the gift of giving to the people was more than enough.


	24. Photos (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture to remember the time. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Jazz looked through the viewfinder on the camera carefully. He waved his hand at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper encouraging the pair to move closer to the other bots. The entirety of the Autobots on Earth, even Omega Supreme, were standing out the front of the _Ark_ in the snowfall waiting for Jazz the give the okay.

Their human allies had suggested that they take a photo, as a memory of their first Christmas. Everyone had agreed and piled out of the _Ark_. Jazz had zipped off the grab a camera before following them out.

Optimus was in the center of the photo, with everyone around him. The bots had organised themselves with the command staff around Optimus, tallest at the back and shortest at the front.

Jazz gave them the thumbs up before pressing a button and zooming in the stand in front of Prowl. Everyone smiled and the camera took a photo with a flash. Jazz ran back over to the camera and checked the photo. He beamed at everyone and gave another thumbs up, confirming the photo was good.

Later on the Autobots printed the photo out and put it in a custom frame made by Wheeljack. The frame was black with a red Autobot symbol in the bottom left corner. In white text along the bottom was ‘Merry Christmas from the Autobots 1984’. The photo was hung in the rec room and stayed there.


	25. Traditions (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura is confused.
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

“What’s Christmas?” Allura asked with a confused face. 

“Christmas is a holiday that happens once a year near the end. “ Shiro said. “Each family has different ways of celebrating it, if they do, but most common is a get together of family members.”

Pidge lifted her head from her laptop. “My family normally exchanges gifts in the morning and has a large dinner at night.”

Hunk spoke next with sparkling eyes. “My family spends the whole day cooking and baking together then just before dinner, where we eat all the food, we exchange gifts.”

Lance smiled. “My family opens presents in the morning then spends the day messing around together. We have a large dinner and most stay the night.”

Keith scuffed his foot on the ground. “I have never celebrated Christmas before.”

Shiro gave a sheepish grin. “I didn’t really celebrate Christmas either. Once I joined the Garrison, Matt would invite me over to celebrate with his family.”

“Ah.” Allura murmured before speaking up. “You all mentioned gift exchanges. What is the purpose of that?”

Shiro spoke again. “Nobody is sure where it started but it’s nice to give to others.”

Everyone smiled with each other and shared a gentle laugh.


	26. Family (Transformers G1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the strongest of bonds. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas!  
> It's finally done! Enjoy!
> 
> I will be coming back and editing this fic later.

The war had raged for so long that rarely anyone had any biological family. Most had lost their relatives early in the war. There were a few small families though. The twins and their adopted creators, Ratchet and Ironhide. Prowl and his cousin Smokescreen. Bluestreak and his creators Jazz and Prowl. Optimus and his brother Ultra Magnus. Blaster and his cassettes.

The small handful of little families in the Autobot army. But while there was only a small handful of biological families, most crews became practically family, and the _Ark_ crew was no exception. Everyone cared for each other, in their own way. They were a misfit family, but still family. Everyone had close bonds together. They worked side by side. The _Ark_ was the closest crew, the closest family. This was their downfall but also their strength.


End file.
